On the Night Like This
by athenaphoenix17
Summary: Fourth year, after winning Triwizard Tournament, Harry returned to Hogwarts only to realize he walked in a trap, bringing Diggory with him. When he returned to the common room, Hermione, as always, was there for him. Based on song, "On the Night Like This" by Mocca. *One-shot*


A/N: I really love the song titled "On a night like this" by Mocca. Listening to this song always make me wonder about what happened in the fourth year after the Triwizard Tournament between Harry and Hermione, because we can see from the movie that on the fifth year, after raiding the ministry there was an exchange between Harry and Hermione. I hope you'll enjoy it. (Song lyrics is in italic)

Disclaimer: obviously JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and the song's belonged to Mocca (here's the link if you want to listen to the song: watch?v=g5QxcjHFBfI)

xxXxx

Usually when their house won a house cup or Quidditch cup, there was some crazy celebration in the Gryffindor common room. The twins will come with tons of foods and butterbeer in tow. Seamus would somehow made things explode, and Neville would as always became one of the unfortunate victims. Parvati and Lavender will giggling while gossiping about everything, Colin will snap pictures (mostly Harry's), and Mclaggen will act like he's an Adonis. Harry, oh his best friend Harry, will laugh along and look happy all the time, joking with Ron or the twins or having conversation about Quidditch with the rest of the team. And Hermione would sit on the most comfortable armchair near the fireplace, still having book in her lap while rolling her eyes when the twins made a ruckus or something bothering her, but Harry knew she enjoyed the celebration as well. And then at 2 or 3 am, their head house, Professor McGonagall, will barge in wearing her night gown and looked pissed while barking to them to stop celebrating and go to bed, even though Hermione knew fully well that she was, too, proud and happy with the achievement.

Tonight Harry won the Triwizard Tournament, but there's no celebration. Everyone gathered in the common room, not Harry though. He cooped up in his dormitory after he returned from Professor Dumbledore's office. Ron went up to check on him and returned to the common room, shaking his head. Instead of celebrating Harry's victory, they mourned for the death of Cedric Diggory. There was nothing worth celebrating knowing Voldemort has returned. Terror was etched on their faces.

Instead of gossiping, Parvati and Lavender and some other girls cried silently. The twins just sat on silent, as if everyone needed more proof how hard Hogwarts took the death of one of their own. Hermione sat on her usual spot, no book in her lap, staring at the fire dancing on the fireplace. Her face's hardened, she's no longer crying, but her eyes were still red and her lips are trembling. She never let go of her wand, as if expecting that the mad murderer will come to their common room and started shooting killing spells. There was no need for Professor McGonagall to storm to their common room and threaten them with detention.

At 10 pm, almost everyone had left the common room. They all returned to their dormitory, hoping to get some sleep and wishing that when they woke up tomorrow morning, today was just a nightmare. A very bad nightmare. Almost… except for the small figure who was still on the same spot. Hermione Granger didn't, couldn't, bear the thought of her returning to her room without checking on Harry. If she felt this helpless after only saw the aftermath happened on the Quidditch pitch, she couldn't imagine what Harry felt. She knew, she knew her best friend would blame himself, forgetting to see the bigger picture that he was now in grave danger, well… not like he hadn't been before, but worse. And she feared for him.

She was contemplating on plans they could take, on her plan to keep her best friend safe, when Harry sat on the couch beside her. Just sat there, looking at the fireplace like she did before. She felt even before saw him, but she said nothing. She stared at him now, just waiting for him to say anything. Her hand reached his, and she gave a small squeeze to let him know that she's there for him.

_On the night like this, there's so many things I want to tell you._

"I told him to take the goblet." He started, "We've arrived at the same time, and then he told me that we should take it together because it's still be victory for Hogwarts anyway." He pulled Hermione's hand, asking her silently to sit with him instead, she complied.

"Then out of sudden we were pulled out, the goblet was a portkey, Hermione." He looked at her eyes for the first time, she nodded. And so he told her everything that happened on the graveyard, from Cedric's death to how he could escape.

"He called Cedric a 'spare', Hermione!" Harry said through gritted teeth, swallowing his tears and anger while Hermione let her tears fall silently. "It's all my fault"

"Oh Harry." Hermione, knew he would say that, threw herself at him, hugging him tight. She could hear him sobbed and felt his tears on her neck. Harry held her close, like she was his only anchor. They sat that way for some time, just crying and hugging each other.

_On the night like this, there's so many things I want to show you_

They snuggled after crying themselves out, Harry had his arm hugging his best friend's shoulder while Hermione let her head fall on Harry's shoulder. Harry brought his other arm in front of her, there was an angry red scar staring back at her. She caressed the wound gently, realizing that the scar won't fade. The scar made by cursed blade will not heal. She cried for her best friend, knowing it will be another reminder of Voldemort's cruelty, and understanding that it won't be the last.

"Promise me, Hermione." Harry said softly, "Promise me that you won't die on me."

She bit her lower lip, trying to stop the tears, she cannot promise something she couldn't keep because she knew when it came to saving Harry or herself, she would choose Harry. She hugged his waist, whispering ever so slowly, "I don't wanna leave you too, Harry. I'll always be with you." Because that's the only best thing she could promise.

_Cause when you're around I feel safe and warm, when you're around I can fall in love every day._

"I'll always be with you too. I won't let anyone, much less Voldemort to hurt you." He said, and both knew that he meant it. He'll protect her just as much as she'll do.

They stayed there, only the two of them, even when the fire had ceased and only left the burning amber behind. They slept on each other hands, not hoping these were just a nightmare, resolved that whatever in store for them in the future they would face it together.

_In the case like this, there are a thousand good reasons I want you to stay…_

xxXxx


End file.
